Un extraño Slytherin
by Pislib Nott
Summary: "Por suerte en nuestro aniversario, nos dieron el día libre, no creo que el Mundo Mágico caiga en desgracia porque un auror no vaya a trabajar o que todos mueran, porque Draco no vaya a trabajar a San Mungo. Supongo que no". Slash: Draco/Harry.


**Un extraño Slytherin**

**Categoría: **Libros, Harry Potter.

**Clasificación**: Todos los públicos.

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Romántico, Humor.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno.

**Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Resumen:**

_"Por suerte en nuestro aniversario, nos dieron el día libre, no creo que el Mundo Mágico caiga en desgracia porque un auror no vaya a trabajar o que todos mueran, porque Draco no vaya a trabajar a San Mungo. Supongo que no"._

****Fanfic de regalo de cumpleaños para Leo Sgiar****

**POR:**

**PISLIB n_n**

* * *

**Un extraño Slytherin.**

Mi nombre es Harry Potter, normalmente la gente me describe como un chico atolondrado, hablador, extrovertido, impulsivo… quizás tengo de todo un poco, pero lo que me sorprende es que aún así, con todo esto, me haya ganado el corazón de mi mejor amigo: Draco Malfoy, el cual es todo lo contrario a mí. Él es serio, _demasiado serio_ diría yo, muy misterioso y sobre todo _extraño_.

Ambos nos conocimos en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, los primeros años fueron un tanto extraños, aún recuerdo la primera vez que me habló, fue justo después del banquete del primer año…

_—¡Ey! — recuerdo que me habló cuando atravesé la puerta del Gran Comedor._

_Él estaba acompañado por dos personas más, sus nuevos compañeros de su casa Slytherin. Crabbe y Goyle._

_Yo había quedado en Gryffindor y al parecer nuestras casas estaban en una especie de guerra desde mucho tiempo atrás, así que inconscientemente, le respondí de una manera fría. _

_—¿Sí? — le dije, pero ni siquiera me dijo nada, solo me vio a mis ojos directamente y luego se dio la vuelta dejándome muy confundido — ¡oye! — le reclamé pero me ignoró. _

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que cruzamos. Tuvimos unos cuantos encuentros similares, en los cuales me hacía lo mismo, me decía _'Hola', '¡Ey!', 'Tú'_, y yo le respondía con cualquier cosa como: _'¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer?'_. Pero él siempre se daba la vuelta y se iba dejándome con la palabra en la boca y cada vez más confundido, hasta que llegó un punto en que Draco me llegó a exasperar. Yo creyendo ingenuamente que todo se debía a la _'estúpida'_ rivalidad que existía en nuestras casas, pero fue todo lo contrario, me di cuenta de ello tiempo después.

_Era el tercer año del colegio y ese día se me ocurrió dar un paseo nocturno, pues no podía conciliar el sueño, así que me pareció buena idea dar una vuelta por ahí para cansarme y así cuando llegara a mi habitación cayera 'rendido' en los brazos de Morfeo, lo que no me pareció buena idea fue encontrarme a mitad de mi paseo nocturno al profesor Snape._

_—Vaya, vaya — dijo Snape con voz peligrosa al estar frente a mí — ¿Qué hace un Gryffindor a estas horas, solo?_

_—Emh… — como era de esperarse no tuve un buen pretexto para zafarme de esa situación._

_—¿Y, bien? — Y al parecer el profesor lo sabía, por eso me preguntaba, le gustaba humillarme — ¿Qué hace a estas horas y por estos lados, Potter? — solo entonces supe que mis pies, de manera inconsciente, me habían llevado hasta las mazmorras._

_—Viene conmigo profesor — esa fue la primera oración larga que escuchaba por primera vez de parte de Draco, el cual por una extraña razón estaba atrás de mi. ¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta ahí y en qué momento? Hasta la fecha aún es un misterio para mí._

_—Ahh, ¿sí? — preguntó enarcando una ceja Snape en son de duda y sinceramente yo tampoco se la creí ¿Por qué demonios Malfoy abogaba por mi?_

_—Pociones — recuerdo que le dijo y Snape sonrió de lado, como si con esa simple palabra revelara tanto misterio._

_—Siendo así… — y Snape hizo lo mismo que hacia Draco en las otras ocasiones, se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándonos solos. Al parecer a Snape le quedó muy en claro el misterio pues ya no preguntó más, en cambio para mí no lo era así, aún me preguntaba cómo demonios Malfoy sabía que yo estaba en problemas._

_—Pero, ¿qué…? — me di la vuelta para encarar a Draco, pero él también se había dado la vuelta para irse. Definitivamente entre Snape y Draco me volverían loco, con sus 'vueltecitas' y dejándome con la incógnita — ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? — le reclamé esa vez a Draco, en esa ocasión no me dejaría con la duda._

_—A dormir — dejó salir mientras se encogía de hombros._

_ Yo parpadee nervioso, no entendía absolutamente nada. _

_—¿Por qué me cubriste con Snape? — le pregunté incrédulo ¿era su nueva forma de venganza?_

_—Somos amigos — me dijo y antes de que entrara a su sala común, agregó — eso hacen los amigos ¿no?_

Después de ese día, hubo un cambio en nuestra nueva _'extraña relación' _de amistad, lentamente me fui involucrando con él, cuando menos me lo esperé ya hacíamos equipo para hacer trabajos en algunas clases, entrenábamos para el Quidditch juntos, incluso me vi comiendo en su mesa de vez en cuando y él en la mía. Definitivamente algo había ocurrido, algo había cambiado entre nosotros y ese cambio _me agradó._

Aunque aún así, él seguía sin hablar mucho conmigo, y sea lo que sea, lo que me quería decir, lo hacía con acciones y no con palabras. (De hecho aún lo hace).

Recuerdo que para el quinto curso, él y yo ya éramos novios, fue una declaración de lo más extraña, pero ¿Quién quiere ser igual que los demás?

_Me llevó a un pasillo donde había nada de interesante, pero después se visualizó una puerta ante nosotros y nos metimos en ella, era una gran habitación, había una mesa para dos, en el centro había una botella de champagne y había música de fondo de mi grupo musical favorito. Estaba todo preparado para una gran velada._

_—Es muy bello todo esto — le dije cuando me senté y él hizo lo mismo — ¿Qué celebramos? — le pregunté mientras me servía un poco de champagne en mi copa y le daba un sorbo a mi bebida. _

_—Nuestro inicio de noviazgo — dejó salir Draco con una sonrisa después de haber bebido también un poco. Yo, que estaba a medio trago en mi garganta, me hizo toser, ante tal aclaración._

_—¿Qué? — pregunté con voz rasposa y nervioso. _

_—¿No quieres serlo? — esa fue la primera vez que lo vi asustado._

_—Sí — le dije levantándome hasta llegar a su lugar y sentándome en sus piernas, lo besé — por supuesto, quiero ser tu novio._

_Y él sonrió, con esa sonrisa que me hace sentir muchas sensaciones dentro de mí. Y me vio a los ojos, con esa mirada que me embelesa. Y me besó, fue un beso que me hizo parecer tonto, supongo, porque me quedé como ido, realmente sus besos me hacen quedar en un pequeño trance._

Si la declaración de novios fue extraña, también lo fue cuando me propuso matrimonio, o cuando me planteó una segunda luna de miel, o cuando puso su negocio de _'manualidades'_. Cierto, Draco tiene una extraña afición hacia las manualidades, todo lo que tenemos en casa, es hecho por él.

En fin… y desde entonces, desde Hogwarts hemos estado juntos. Yo entré al cuerpo de aurores y él terminó su carrera de Medimagia y ahora trabaja en San Mungo y en sus tiempos libres, se va a su pequeña tienda de manualidades, que no va muy bien que digamos, es decir, hace cosas, pero no las vende, las regala o las intercambia por otras cosas.

Pero ahora lo importante es lo que sigue. Dentro de dos días será nuestro aniversario, cumpliremos tres años de casados. He de confesar que después de haberme quebrado la cabeza toda una semana para saber qué regalarle, me he resignado a obsequiarle aquel kit de quinientas lapiceras de diversos colores y variaciones de puntas, que lo vi observándolo tan anhelantemente aquél día que salimos juntos, en una tienda de _'Curiosidades' _en el mundo muggle_._ No parece nada romántico el regalo pero ese kit le sería de gran utilidad, además que le ha encantado, aún no olvido el brillo de sus ojos cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Y también me pregunto, ¿Qué obsequio me dará está vez? No es que sea interesado, pero aún recuerdo sus regalos anteriores. Cuando cumplimos un mes de novios, me regaló una _casita para gatos_ que él mismo hizo, el regalo era fantástico, solo que había un problema: yo no tenía gato y para que no se sintiera mal por no usarla, me tuve que comprar un gatito y arriesgándome a que Filch no me degollara, pues Boris, el nombre de mi gato se había enamorado de su gata y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba acosándola.

En nuestro sexto aniversario me hizo una _casita para conejos_, era una casita de lo más fantástica, solo que yo no tenía conejos. Adivinen qué hice una semana después. Sí, tuve que comprarme dos conejos. En nuestro primer San Valentín de casados me sorprendió con un nuevo regalo: Un _juguete para un hurón_, el problema era que yo no tenía un hurón, así que después tuve que comprarme uno. Con el paso del tiempo yo ya poseía tres gatos, cinco conejos, un hurón, dos comadrejas y dos lindos perritos. A veces me pregunto si Draco me regala estas cosas porque sabe que en verdad me gustaría tenerlas, pero que no las tengo porque no me armo de valor para pedírselas o comprármelas y traerlas a casa.

Por suerte en nuestro aniversario, nos dieron el día libre, no creo que el Mundo Mágico caiga en desgracia porque un auror no vaya a trabajar o que todos mueran, porque Draco no vaya a trabajar a San Mungo. Supongo que no.

Hoy un nuevo día y con ello nuestro aniversario. Veo que Draco entra a nuestra habitación y trae consigo una charola con un gran desayuno.

—Buenos días — me saluda con una de esas sonrisas haciéndome sentir mariposas en el estomago.

—Buenos días — le regresé el saludo cuando llegó hasta conmigo y le extiendo mi regalo.

Lo abre sutilmente y se le visualiza una bellasonrisa en su rostro al ver ante él, el kit de las quinientas lapiceras, me murmura un _'gracias'_ y después me extiende mi regalo. Debo confesar que mis manos tiemblan, solo espero que no sea la casita de un nuevo animalito, pues no puedo ya cuidar tanto animal en la casa. Para mi sorpresa no fue así.

— ¿Pero…? — Ni siquiera sé cómo formular esa pregunta cuando veo ante mis ojos una réplica exacta de mí en un pequeño muñequito de trapo — ¿Qué…?

—Es para que nuestro hijo juegue con él — me dice sonriente dejando la charola del desayuno en la mesa de al lado — ¡Feliz Aniversario!

Yo aún estoy algo aturdido, al caso dijo ¿hijo? ¡¿Cómo demonios voy hacer para tener un hijo?! Es decir, sí sé cómo pero…

Draco ni siquiera me dejó asimilar la noticia, cuando comenzó a desabrocharme el camisón de mi pijama y a besarme el cuello, mientras se pone arriba de mí.

—Emh… Draco… — comienzo a balbucear — de verdad ahhh quieres… quieres tener un hijo, Ahhhh…

Demonios, sus caricias me enloquecen…

—Creo que ya es hora de poner más emoción a nuestra vida ¿no?

Sonreí.

Comencé a besarlo a él también en su cuello, luego en su torso, el cual me encargué de desnudar rápidamente. Mientras él hábilmente me despoja de mi pijama completamente.

Al parecer las prácticas anteriores han dado frutos, solo nos tomó cinco segundos para desvestirnos.

—No quiero decepcionarte… ahhhh — gimo al sentir su boca en mi erección.

—¿Qué?

—Y si no quedo…

No completo la oración. Sé de algunos magos hombres que pueden tener bebes, pero son casos extraños, _especiales. _Y dudo mucho que yo entre en esa categoría.

—Claro que sí, no le des más vuelta — me dice dándome un casto beso en los labios — quizás no se pueda en este momento, pero podemos seguir intentando todo el día ¿no? — Me dice con una sonrisa pícara y me envía una mirada lujuriosa — te verás lindo con pancita — me dice acariciándome mi estomago.

No sé por qué, pero presiento que será un aniversario muy candente…

Y sin esperar mi respuesta, reanuda sus caricias y sus besos.

—Claro ahhhh intentemos todo lo que quieras ahhhh — le dije abriéndome para él con un sonrojo.

—Oh, por supuesto — me dice con una sonrisa maquiavélica…— lo intentaremos todo el día… y la noche.

—… o la semana — le dije entre gemidos.

**FIN**

**9 de febrero del 2011**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leerme y se agradecen los comentarios que lleguen :D**

****Feliz porque ya puedo subir fanfics a esta página *0* **

**Saludos**

**PISLIB n_n**


End file.
